1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine-receiving pad for men, to be applied to sick person, old people and incontinent patients, in which a laminated sheet having an absorbent core is formed into a bag into which a penis can be inserted.
2. Prior Art
A conventional urine-receiving pad for sick person, old people and incontinent patients is a sheet-shaped urine-receiving pad having an absorbent core to envelop a penis. A diaper is then applied to a wearer to secure the urine-receiving pad in position. However, since this sheet-shaped urine-receiving pad should be deformed into a shape for enveloping the penis, it is difficult to wear. Further, there is a problem of easy leakage of urine from the top of the pad thus deformed.
Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Nos. 160815/1988, 44913/1992 and 26828/1994 disclose urine-receiving pads provided with an opening for insertion of a penis.
However, this type of prior urine-receiving pad suffers from the problem that when a wearer moves or turns over, the penis easily comes out of the opening for insertion, or when much urine is excreted, urine leaks through the opening for insertion to the outside of the pad.
This is because there are differences in shape, size and direction of the penis in individuals. Therefore, it is difficult to form the opening for insertion fitting for all penises. Further, even if the opening for insertion fits for the penis at the time of wearing the pad, the penis may be excessively compressed by the opening by swelling of the penis.
Accordingly, it is necessary for the opening to be broad enough to receive the penis, which however results in easy coming out of the penis from the opening and easy leakage of urine through a gap formed between the opening and the penis.
Further, because the shape of the opening for insertion is unstable, a person who looks after a wearer is required to hold the penis of the wearer directly with one hand while spreading the opening widely with the other hand, to insert the penis therein.
The present invention is to solve the above-described problems in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a urine-receiving pad for men which can be easily attached to a penis and removed therefrom, while preventing easy coming out of the penis during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine-receiving pad for men which is wearable without touching the penis directly with hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine-receiving pad for men where urine hardly leaks from the opening for insertion of the penis.